


Heart Shaker

by keiwrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiwrites/pseuds/keiwrites
Summary: Jason Grace is a werewolf looking for a job as a sitter. Luckily, he found one for a CEO named Percy Jackson. On the first day of meeting his new employer, Jason found him attractive and the CEO's daughter had him wrapped around her finger.orthe werewolf/lycan AU no one asked for





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this fic contains sensitive matters. there is mentions of suicide and will have mature content as well.

Jason looked down at the address in his hand and knew he was in the right place. He walked to the door and knocked, taking a deep breath; knowing what - or who - was on the other side. The place was almost in the middle of nowhere in Masonville, Delaware County. It took him nearly an hour to get to the place but he was early.

The oak door opened revealing a black haired, sea-green eyed man. He was in jeans and a blue shirt, a pair of flip flop adorning his feet. “Hello, how may I help you?” He asked in what Jason recalled an Upper East Side Manhattan accent. He moved a couple of times in his lifetime.

“Percy Jackson?” He asked even if he knew it was him. This guy’s face was plastered on many magazines. Especially on Forbes.

“That’s me.” He nodded with a sincere smile.

_‘Gods, can he be any more perfect?’_

“I’m Jason Grace.” He said, extending his hand for Percy to shake. “The new sitter.” He was smiling, not just because it was the polite thing to do, but because Percy seemed like a genuine guy.

“Ah, Jason. Great to meet you.” He smiled, giving Jason’s hand a firm shake. Jason felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “Come in. I’ll show you around and to where you’re staying.”

“S-staying?” Jason felt stupid.

“Of course! Then you won’t have to drive here everyday during the weekdays.” Percy smiled and showed Jason around the house, the first floor specifically, and where his daughter’s room was. The home was much more humble than Jason thought. Of course, Percy worked a nine to five job but in that nine to five job he was the CEO.

If Jason was honest, he would have never thought he would be working for a CEO.

After the tour of the house, they sat in the living room where Percy began questioning Jason.

“Did you have problems finding my home?” Percy asked, offering Jason a glass of water that he accepted.

“I did actually. It took me almost an hour to find it.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Usually happens.”

“It’s a nice place. Nice and quiet. Peaceful.”

“It is.” Percy agreed. “So, Jason. What made you want to become a nanny? Or sitter.” He lied back on the armchair he was sitting on.

“Basically my love for children, really. I’ve been a sitter for five years and I love it. I want to start my own daycare.”

“That’s nice. I know you’re not from the area. Sounds kind of like the west.”

“Bay Area, actually.” He answered impressed.

“Why did you move all the way here? I mean, Cali is like everyone’s stereotypical dream.”

Jason shifted, uncomfortable in his seat. “I’d rather not speak about it. It’s not anything illegal. Just personal.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.” Percy apologized but Jason waved him off. The other man nodded slowly and kept questioning him with basic questions. “Anything you want to add?” He asked, taking Jason’s empty cup.

_‘Should I say it or keep it to myself? I don’t know who this guy is. What if he doesn’t give me the job? Stop it, Jason. Just do it!’_

“I’m gay.” He blurted out before even thinking about it. His cheeks flushed red.

“You’re gay?” Percy asked a little surprised.

“Oh, gods. You’re not homophobic are you? That was so embarrassing.”

Percy let out a hearty chuckle. “That’s fine, man. I know a few people who’re gay and I’m completely okay with that. Don’t worry, okay?” He smiled at Jason before telling him to follow him to the kitchen again. “I’m going to show you to your room.”

Jason saw a door in the kitchen that lead outside. Percy opened it and Jason followed confused.

“The house came with a guest house and I thought you would live here while you work for me.” Percy explained as they walked on the path that led to the guest house. “So, what are you? Knowing that Greenport is full of supernatural beings only.” His tone was curious as he unlocked the door to the house.

“Werewolf. You?” Jason asked, curious as well. It sometimes got the best of him.

“Lycan.” He answered simply.

“Wait. Only Lycans are - oh. You were born. Not bitten.” Jason trailed off as realization hit him.

“Surprised?” Percy grinned, a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

Jason nodded. Everyone had told Percy he was a werewolf but he wanted to make sure and well. He was proved wrong. Lucky bastard.

The difference between a Lycan and a werewolf was a little more than being born or bitten. Lycans could change into their werewolf form any time they wanted, either day or night. Werewolves were slaves to the lunar cycle. They had no choice. Lycans first turn would be at the age of seven while werewolves would be at twelve if bitten at a young age. Very few werewolves were bitten at a young age. Most of them were adults by the time they were.

Jason found it comical how some people had a perspective of wolves. That perspective was that they turned into cold-blooded murderers. When werewolves turned, they we fully conscious of what they were doing and what was going on around them.

Percy explained the layout of the house briefly. Two rooms, one bathroom, a laundry room, kitchen, linen closet and a living room. He also informed Jason he had stacked the pantry with the basics and kept extra blankets and pillows in the linen closet. The laundry room was also fully stacked with items needed.

“Here's the key. I'll give you until Sunday to move in. You'll start work on Monday. Dinner is in two hours. You should join us. You'll be able to meet Belle.” He spoke with such authority, Jason was afraid to refuse living in such a nice place.

“Okay. I'll be there, Mr. Jackson.”

“Don't call me that, please. Percy is fine.”

“Thank you, Percy.” Jason grinned.

Percy nodded once and left the house. Jason couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror. He needed to be sure it was real and recently he learned that if saw his face it was real and if he didn't it was a dream. He saw his face as clear as day. He took a deep breath and said to himself, Okay, dude. You'll be able to get through this. No weird fantasies with your hot boss.”

After that small monologue, he decided to call his sister Thalia and give her the good news. She was happy for him because it had been a few weeks since he wasn't needed in his former job because the child was heading to sumber camp out of state. Jason was going to miss little Harley.o

Two hours later, Jason was walking back to the main house. He knocked on the kitchen door and waited until Percy opened it.

“You're just on time.” Percy smiled and for a split second, Jason sees his eyes flash gold. It was so fast he didn't know if it was real or not. “You don't have to knock. Walk right in. Unless it's locked. Now that I remember, you need a copy.” He said absentmindedly as they walked to the dining room.

When they walked inside Jason saw a little girl around the age of four with long blonde, curly hair. Like a princess. He can't see her face because her back is to them.

“That's Belle. She was born with poor eye sight but sharp heating and sense of smell. Can't hide anything from her.” Percy smiled fondly at his daughter. “Belle.”

The girl - Belle - turned to face them and Jason can see her bright sea-green eyes. Blue glasses are in the bridge of her nose and her skin is naturally tan. A child had a better tan than Jason. Life was unfair at times.

“Yes, Daddy?” She replied to her father but her eyes were on Jason.

“Belle, I want you to meet Jason. He'll take care of you while I'm at work.” He smiled and motioned for Jason to walk closer.

He obliged and bent his knees so he could crouch in front of her. “Hello, Belle. I'm Jason. It's nice to meet you.” He smiled softly at her.

“Hi, Mr. Jason!” She beamed

“You're a cute one.” He chuckled and pinched her nose playfully. “How old are you?”

“I'm five!” She exclaimed happily, showing Jason only four fingers.

Jason corrected her gently and pretended to be shocked at her age telling her she's a big girl as she smiled toothily. Jason had a feeling he was going to grow attached to this girl.


	2. Chapter 1

~~~~It had been nearly a month since Jason started working for the Jackson’s. Belle called him Papa once and the two adults has to sit her down and tell her that they weren't together. Jason found it comical because Percy’s face turned pale and he looked like he was going to pass out. And the thing was, Belle had been a little careful around Jason. And for a five year old, she was very good at tip toeing around people.

Jason was making lunch for Belle and himself when he heard her wailing coming from her playroom. He dropped what he was doing, turned off the stove and rushed towards Belle’s playroom. He raw her on the floor, covering her mouth. 

“Belle, what's wrong?” He asked calmly, crouching in front of her. He needed to keep calm himself. “Let me see, Bug.” 

Belle uncovered her mouth and he saw the tip of her canines breaking through her gums. He cursed under his breath, placing her on his hip. He rushed to the kitchen and called Percy. He answered on the fourth ring.

“This better be important, Jason.” He snapped. 

“Belles canines are growing. I'm taking her to my sister’s. She knows what to do.” 

“No. You're not taking her anywhere. I'll be over in twenty.” 

“I'll send you the address.” He rushed out and strapped Belle onto her booster seat. “Hold on, Bug.” He murmured getting in. He drove to his sisters and got there in record time.  “Thalia!” He called opening the door of the apartment. 

“Jase? What are you-” 

Thalia Grace got cut off by another of Belle’s wails. 

“Her canines are growing and I don't know what to do.” He panicked. He hadn't done this before with a child he took care of. They all had their canines already. Didn't mean it made Jason's job any easier. 

“Come on. Hurry. She's getting to the worst part.”

Jason followed her into the room where Thalia tended her clients in. It was the same. A sofa was on the far wall with a chair adjacent. That was where Thalia sat. Shelves lined the walls, filled with all of her herbs and ingredients she used for her clients. 

Jason set Belle on the couch. “You'll be alright, okay? I promise.” Belle looked up at Jason with glassy eyes and nodded, a few loose curls bouncing. “I'm going to call Daddy real quick, okay? Thalia will take care of you.”  He wiped her cheeks and kissed her forehead before heading out and calling Percy, ready to hear him yell, growl, hiss, whatever he did when angry. 

“Where are you?” Percy growled. 

“I'm at my sister’s. I'll explain when you get here.” He said the address and hung up. He went back to the room, Thalia already working on the spell.

“You should've called before, dumbass.” She huffed, shoving her hair out of her face.

“Sorry.” He mumbled and sat down next to Belle who clung to him. 

Belle whimpered, hands tightening on Jason’s shirt. Thalia looked worried, her blue eyes giving her away. 

“Ready?” She handed Jason a cup with a foul smelling liquid and a smaller one to Belle.

“It tastes good. I promise.” He reassured the five year old Lycan who was scrunching her nose in disgust. The drink smelled like pure garbage but it tasted like your favorite candy. He didn't know how that happened, that was for sure. 

After they drank and set their cups down, Thalia began to chant in Greek. He felt his canines pop out and slowly felt them start falling. Jason clenched his fists against his thighs. He had felt this many times before, but everytime it still hurt as the pain doubled. The potion took away the child’s pain and passed to whomever drank the other half of it. In this case, Jason. It felt never ending.

Jason felt his canines pop out as Thalia stopped the chanting. He groaned at the headache it gave him. He ran his tongue over his brand spanking new canines. Pointy. 

Belle had fallen asleep right after and Jason threw the blanket over her.

There was a frantic knock on the front door and Thalia went to get it. Jason accommodated Belle so her head was on his lap. A panting Percy appeared in the doorway, his eyes were wide as he looked between Belle and Jason. 

“She's okay. I promise. Thalia did a spell that transferred her pain to me. I've done it before. She'll be okay. I'm sorry that I came here against your wishes but it was the only thing I could think of so she didn't feel the pain. I'm really sorry.” Jason spwed off, hand running through blonde locks. 

Percy blinked and walked closer to where they were. He set down on the other side of Belle and looked at Jason. “Thank you. That's the most heartfelt thing anyone has done for her.”

Jon smiled down at her fondly. She had him wrapped around her finger. He was utterly fucked. 

“Um, if you don't mind me asking… how is your sister a sorceress but you're a werewolf. Don't they usually… you know… kick out their family if they're bitten? How old were you?”

“I was four when I got bitten. My mom kept me because I was a harmless child. I wouldn't turn until years later. On the night I turned I almost killed Thalia. I didn't know how to control myself. It was my first time and she has a nasty scar on her because of it. Shows it off like its some type of battle scar or something. My mom didn't like it so she kicked me out. Thalia came with me because she didn't want to leave me alone. We moved from place to place until we settled here.” Jason sighed, rubbing his temples. 

Percy didn't say anything but the squeeze on Jason's shoulder was more than enough. They sat in silence and waited for Belle to wake up. When she did, Jason went to get Thalia to check on her. She cleared her as okay and they could go home. 

“I'm sorry I wasn't there, baby.” Percy mumbled into Belle’s hair. 

“It's okay, daddy. Mr. Jason was there with me. And miss Thalia is really nice!” 

Jason felt like his heart would burst. 

That night, Jason lied in bed, eyes wide open without a trace of sleepy-ness in his system. He was scowling at the ceiling. He just wanted to get some rest. 

Jason stood up from bed and made his way towards the kitchen. Drinking milk or tea helped him sleep. Without a fail. 

When he reached the kitchen he saw movements from outside. He creeped by the window, lights off and peered out. Percy was working out on the back porch, headphones plugged in. 

Jason wanted to drool. The other man’s lanky body was firm and from afar Jason could see the sweat glistening from his arms. The t-shirt Percy was wearing clung to his body in a way that made Jason feel bothered. He swallowed thickly and turned around, ignoring the growing tent in his pants, and instead went to drink a glass of milk. 

It was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes please let me know :) constructive criticism is also welcome


	3. Chapter 2

Percy woke up to a blood curdling scream. All of the hairs on the back of his head rose up and he felt something curling up in his stomach. He rushed toward Belle’s room but she was sound asleep. He heard it again and realized it was Jason. He rushed downstairs without a second thought while pulling on a sweater. He tripped on his own two feet but regained his balance and opened the kitchen door. He literally ran inside the guest house and almost passed out at the sight.

Jason's bones were popping and breaking and healing at odd angles. It made Percy queasy. He hadn’t seen a werewolf changing. Ever. God, he wanted to pass out.

Jason didn't realize Percy was there, all of his senses shutting down as he Changed. All he felt was hot, searing pain going through his body. Changing exhausted him to the point where he couldn't scream. All he could do was keep breathing and feeling the bones shift.

Percy didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with a werewolf before, only Lycans. His entire family were Lycans.

“Percy. Take me outside. Please.” Jason's breath was heavy between groans and cracks of his bones.

Percy snapped out from whatever trance he was in and gingerly picked up Jason from the floor. Jason was relatively heavier than Percy thought but maybe that was because Jason's legs were already half way into wolf form.

Jason's body seemed to have shut down for a minute because Percy was able to carry him outside without any problem. It happened so fast, Percy was gobsmacked. One minute, Jason was half human and the next he's a full fledged wolf with golden-brown fur, eyes glowing an icy blue. It was as if the moon sped the process. 

“Daddy?”

Percy's head snapped up and he saw his little girl standing by the door. “Belle, get inside.” He ordered, turning back to the wolf in front of him. “Jason?” He spoke, taking a tentative step forward and reaching a hand out. 

The wolf took a step back, but took a few steps forward and nuzzled his nose against Percy’s hand. Percy chuckled relieved and pat his head. 

“Daddy, is that Mr. Jason?” 

“Yes, darling. It is.” He said. “And I also told you to get inside.” He frowned. 

The beast - Jason - made his way towards Belle. Percy was on high alert. But Jason did nothing. He only nuzzled his cold, wet nose against her cheek, making her giggle. The three of them perked up when they heard howling in the distance.

Jason’s eyes flashed gold as he looked at Percy and he nuzzled Belle’s cheek once again. She clung to his neck, giving him a tight squeeze. Even in wolf form Jason was fond of her. Jason shook his fur after Belle let go before nuzzling Percy’s hand again. 

“We’ll be here tomorrow.” Percy mumbled and watched as Jason ran off.

Jason paused at the edge of the woods, looking at Percy and Belle. He bowled at the moon and ran off, disappearing into the woods.

“Is he coming back?” Belle asked her father.

“He will. We’ll just have to wait.” 

After he tucked Belle in, he went outside to lock the guesthouse and pick up the torn clothes Jason had on. He wished dawn came quickly. 

Unfortunately for Percy, sleep didn't come and he watched as the color of the sky turned from black to navy blue to a peach color mixed with a sky blue. He had been tossing and turning all night, hoping that the blonde was okay. He had no idea how the Change worked. 

He snapped out of his sleep deprived daze when he saw Jason’s naked and dirty body making its way to the guest house. Percy rushed outside to aid him. He noticed a deep, red gash along Jason’s back, going down from his shoulder to mid back. 

Jason winced but didn’t put up a fight as Percy put his arm around Jason’s lower back to stabilize him. They went inside and Percy was quick to start the shower. He helped Jason sit on the floor under the spray as he rummaged around for the aid kit. 

When Jason got out, Percy made him sit on the toilet as he filled the bathtub with hot water. 

“Hold still,” he murmured, pouring alcohol along the gash. 

Jason groaned in pain, hands clenched around the towel. The gash closed in the blink of an eye. 

Jason sighed in relief as he lowered himself in the bathtub, the hot water relaxing his muscles. “Thank you.” He mumbled. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Sore.”

“How did you get that wound?”

“Lycan.” Jason was so tired, he was slurring his words. “Belle?”

Percy’s eyes widened and rushed out of there towards Belle’s room. He found her sound asleep. He picked her up with minor fussing and took her all the way to Jason’s room. After, he went to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub, sea-green eyes full of concern. 

He helped Jason out of the tub and get into comfortable clothes. Jason wasn’t the least bit embarrassed. Or his brain wasn’t processing correctly. They made their way to Jason’s room where the blonde lied down carefully. He smiled sleepily when he saw Belle half awake. 

“Mr. Jason?” 

“Hi, Bug.” 

She scooted closer to him and cuddled up to him, forehead against his chest. He smiled down at her and got comfortable. Having someone next to him helped him sleep during full moon. That used to be Thalia’s job. 

Percy watched as they fell asleep, wanting to join them very much so. Apparently, the little voice inside his head threw rationality out of the window because he soon joined the two on the bed on Belle’s other side. 

He could finally rest. 

 

“Do you change again?” Percy asked on the second day of Jason’s Change. The three of them were having breakfast. 

“For two more nights.” Jason sighed. Dark bags were under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual, almost the same color as the scar on his upper lip. He got that trying to eat a stapler. (Percy nearly pissed himself laughing.) Jason’s hair was down, not in his usual mini quiff and he had barely touched his food. 

“Can I ask something?”

“You just did.” Jason grinned behind his mug of rose hip tea. He was a tea hoarder. Sue him.

Percy pouted. “Then can I ask various questions?”

“Go ahead.” 

“This is a bit personal but, what are you? Like, you know.”

Jason raised an eyebrow behind his gold rimmed glasses. He wasn’t stupid. He knew what Percy was asking but he wanted him to voice it. Belle would have to learn about these things at some point and it’s better early than late when she presented. “Sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Percy groaned and rubbed his face. “Are you and alpha, beta or omega? There I said it.”

“Are you okay, Daddy?” Belle looked up from her sketchpad as she had finished her breakfast already.

“I’m great, Belle.”

Jason snorted. “I’m an omega. Been on suppressants since forever.”

Percy blanched. “Wait, back up there a moment. You’re telling me you’ve  _ never  _ been in heat? Not even once.”

Jason’s neck turned red as he averted his gaze. “Yes. But I never had an alpha around who could knot me. Certain things didn’t work and made me feel worse at the end. Everyone I know is in a relationship and the guys I met were not the nice kind. Suppressants were the way to go. ” 

The dining room was silent. 

Jason cleared his throat and stood up to start clearing the table. 

Percy was still in shock that Jason had suppressed his heat for over a century. He was worried for the blonde. That surely couldn’t be healthy. Percy knew, deep in his gut, that Jason was very special to him. He worried about him constantly and thought about him. And not in the purest of ways. He wished he could knot Jason while Percy was in his rut and make him scream Percy’s name at the top of his lungs.He also wanted to take care of Jason after.

He shook his head from his nasty thoughts and helped to clear the table.

Percy wasn’t stupid. He knew what it meant when you look someone in the eyes and they flashed gold. It had happened to him before. But, he didn’t want to scare Jason away. 

Jason was so fond of Belle. More than any of the women Percy had dated (which were two.) Those two women were after him for money and nothing more. Jason wasn’t like that and Percy knew it. He knew Jason was private and humble. 

Yet, he wouldn’t make an advancement on the werewolf. He was going to wait. He just hoped he wouldn’t be too late.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the lovely comments in the lee ioischapfers! I’m so grateful for them. 

Jason was making dinner when he heard the front door open. He froze when the scent wasn’t Percy’s. It was very sweet, like candy.

“Mamma!”

Jason froze because who was mamma? He washed his hands and lowered the fire of the pasta that was boiling before making his way to the living room where there was a woman cuddling Belle.

“Mr. Jason!” Belle exclaimed. She wiggled out of the woman’s arms and ran towards Jason, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. “This is Mamma Sally!” Belle was excited to see her grandmother.

Jason took a look at the woman and saw the resemblance. She was Percy’s mother, Sally Jackson.

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.” He extended his hand but instead of a handshake, she pulled him into a hug.

“Oh, it’s so nice to finally meet you, Jason.” She said cupping his cheeks. The soft look in her eyes made a lump form in Jason’s throat. No one had looked at him like a mother would in many years.

“Good to see introductions are out of the way.”

Jason looked over Sally’s head at Percy who had a bag over his shoulder. He bent down and hugged Belle tightly.

“Percy didn’t tell me you were coming over.” Jason frowned, doubting the amount of pasta was enough for all of them.

“I. . . didn’t?” Percy looked sheepish as Sally gave him _the look_. “I’m sorry! It must’ve slipped my mind.”

Sally Jackson sighed, shaking her head and turned to Jason. “Percy told me that you’re Changing this week and I volunteered to come and take care of Belle while you rested.”

Jason’s head snapped so fast, Percy was scared he broke it. “With all due respect, I told Percy that I am fine with taking care of Belle.”

“She insisted! Don’t look at me!”

Jason turned to Sally, eyes wide. She was smiling softly at him. “I know what it’s like. So you sit back and let me finish dinner.”

“But- I-” Jason blinked as Sally patted his shoulder and walked to the kitchen. He turned to Percy who had Belle on his hip looking triumphant. Jason glared at him. Percy was unphased.

Jason got to know Sally over dinner. She was a very sweet woman who traveled all the way from Manhattan for this. A lump formed in Jason’s throat. He knew what a mother’s love was like. She would do anything for her child, much like what Thalia did with him. He was very grateful for his sister. He loved her with all of his heart and would do anything for her.

That evening, Jason texted her telling her he was grateful for everything she had done for him. Thalia Grace was a very confused sorceress that night.

 

Another night of ear piercing screams and howling. Percy was glad that it was the last night until the next month. He had been pacing non-stop outside, waiting for dawn to break already. It was way before midnight.

“For god’s sake, Percy.” Sally huffed. “Just turn and make sure he’s fine.”

Percy did as told, stripping his clothes before turning, bones breaking and snapping in place at a much quicker pace than Jason. He sniffed the air and caught a peculiar scent. He knew Jason’s scent. He smelled like thunderstorms. Yet, this peculiar scent, something seemed wrong. He shook his jet black fur before sprinting into the woods. He heard howling in the distance and stopped in his tracks.

He heard it again, but it was a painful one. He took off in the direction of it. When he arrived at the spot, he found a lone wolf on the ground, badly injured. Her woulds weren’t healing as quickly as they should have been, her white fur matted in dark red. He knew she had a chance of living so he howled at the moon to inform her pack, if she was in one.

Werewolves usually belonged to a pack. He, personally, didn’t know if Jason was in one.

He turned around after nuzzling her chin for reassurance and ran off to find Jason. The scent was faint but it was there. When Percy found him, he felt relief. Something he had never felt before in wolf form. It didn’t last long as another wolf with very dark fur appeared, snapping his jaw. Percy was ready to pounce if he needed to. He watched the interaction between Jason and the other wolf. They were both growling and snapping their jaws. Percy saw how Jason’s fur was standing, as if static was surrounding him.

Percy couldn’t take it anymore so he stepped between them. He knew the other was an alpha because of his size, but Percy was bigger as he was pure Lycan. He growled at him and watched as the other wolf stood down and run away.

Percy turned to Jason whose aura was passive now. He nuzzled his head against Jason’s neck and licked it. Percy yelped as he felt Jason nip at his ear, clear sign telling him to stop. Jason clearly didn’t want to be scented by someone who wasn’t his mate.

The golden-brown wolf nuzzled his nose against Percy and barked playfully. Percy reciprocated the bark,  tail wagging like a pup’s would. After a few playful nips and barks, they were off. Running until the break of dawn.

Percy heard a loud yelp just as the sun was rising. He turned back from drinking water and saw Jason was back to his human form. He trudged to the curled body and took a tentative sniff.

“Hey.” Jason murmured, scratching behind Percy’s ear. “Mind helping me?”

Percy didn’t change back until they were back. He knew Jason needed some kind of protection and Percy couldn’t have done much in human form. And they both would have been buck naked. Talk about embarrassing. Jason had gripped Percy’s fur for security that he wasn’t alone.

Sally saw them and was rushing towards them with warm blankets. Percy changed back in the blink of an eye, feeling exhausted. He hadn’t changed since Belle was born.

“I have a bath running for you, dear. Come on.” Sally said, arms around Jason guiding him inside.

Percy followed, taking a shower in the bathroom upstairs. He got dressed and checked on Belle. She was sleeping peacefully. He kissed her forehead and left. Jason was standing in front of Belle’s room looking clean and in comfortable clothes.

“Hey.” Percy breathed out. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good. I just - Thank you, Percy. For being there last night.” Jason was sheepish as he said this.

“Dude, don’t get embarrassed.” He placed his hand on Jason’s neck, right above his scent gland. He stared at it for a solid five seconds before looking at Jason’s face. “You should rest.” He retracted his hand.

“Uh, yeah.” Jason stuttered out and turned towards the stairs.

“Hey, think we could sleep in my room.”

Jason’s eyes were wide but he obliged. He followed Percy to his room and they got comfortable in bed. It was so comfortable and it smelled like Percy. Jason didn’t sniff at it because Percy would think he was a total creep and kick him out. He didn’t make a move to move closer.

Percy noticed his weird behavior and pulled Jason closer to his chest. He nuzzled his nose  in Jason’s hair, taking in a big breath without being obvious. Jason did the same, nuzzling his face in Percy’s neck. He felt his canines pop out instinctively and it took everything in him not to sink them in Percy’s neck.

Only and alpha decided if he wanted to mate. Not an omega.

Jason whimpered, feeling a pang deep in his chest. Percy must have heard him as he ran his hand through Jason’s hair. He felt Jason’s shoulder lose some tension and sigh.

“Sleep.” He murmured and closed his eyes.

Percy woke up to constant poking on his cheek. He cracked open an eye and smiled when he saw Belle in two pigtails.

“Morning, Daddy.” She whispered, mindful of Jason who was still asleep.

“Morning, baby.” He murmured, pulling her towards him gently. He kissed the top of her and squeezed her softly. “Why are you dressed up?” He asked, noticing she was wearing a yellow summer dress and slippers.

“Mama Sally said she wants to take me to lunch.” She said quietly, picking her words carefully.

“Okay. Have fun. I love you.” He kissed her forehead and Belled returned it before leaning towards Jason and kissing his forehead as well.

She climbed off and scampered off. Percy decided to get up and start lunch for himself and Jason. He made sure the werewolf was still deep asleep before going downstairs.

Lunch was almost done when he heard Jason’s sluggish steps.

He walked in, blue eyes almost closed as he rubbed his hair. “Smells good.” He sat on a stool at the kitchen island.

“It’s almost ready.” Percy informed. “You alright?” He handed him a Gatorade.

“Just tired, is all.” He mumbled and drank from the bottle.”Are you alright? Seemed to be lagging a little and slept as much as me.”

“Yeah. Just hadn’t turned in a while. Been busy with work and Belle. Was fun, though. Made me feel young again.”

“Right, you’re like 150. You’re basically a grandpa.”

“Am not! And you can’t talk much. You said you’re not that far from me. What your real age, Jason Grace?”

“Hundred and forty-nine.” He mumbled.

“See. You’re a grandpa, too.” Percy grinned before turning the stove off.

Just as they sat down to eat, the front door opened. In walked Sally and Belle. The small girl got excited when she saw her father and Jason. She talked to them about lunch with her grandmother as Jason sat her in the middle stool. They chuckled at the cute faces she made and corrected her when needed.

Sally watched from the sidelines, noticing a connection of sorts had formed between the three of them. The smiles were wide and their eyes were always showing fondness. Percy had been desperate the night before, wanting to know Jason’s state. He had turned just for Jason. Sally knew he hadn’t done so since Belle was born.

Sally went upstairs. Thinking about her son, granddaughter and the blonde sitter her son was so fond of.


	5. Chapter 4

Sleeping with someone for four days in a row could fuck you up. Percy was lying on his bed, tossing and turning for hours. The bed felt too big and cold now that he knew what it was like to sleep with someone without involving sex. He wanted to feel the warm body next to him all the time now.

He was exhausted.

He got up from the bed and went downstairs for a glass of water. He was looking out the window when he noticed the door of the guest house opening. Percy saw a guy walk out, from what he could see, the guy had dark shaggy hair and was wearing a black bomber jacket. 

Percy didn’t know Jason had guests. He watched as they hugged tightly. Jealousy started to blaze inside Percy’s chest. He gripped the glass so hard, it shattered in his hand. 

“Fuck.” He cursed and picked out the pieces of glass stuck in his skin. He sighed as the wounds healed and cleaned up the mess from the floor. He figured he wasn’t going to sleep well.

“Percy?”

He startled at the call of his name, nearly dropping the pieces of what once was a glass. He turned and saw Jason.

“Shit, sorry. Didn’t to scare you.” Jason looked apologetic.

“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t hear you walk in.” Percy waved him off and threw away the broken glass. “What brings you here?”

“I saw that you were awake. Wanted to see if you’re alright.” Jason leaned on the counter, arms crossed so casually it gave Percy an ache in his chest.

“I’m fine. Just can’t sleep. Saw that you were awake, too.” He also leaned on the counter, opposite of Jason. It suddenly seemed too familiar.

“Yeah. Had a friend over.” He shrugged. Neither said anything until Jason spoke again. “Um, I’ll leave you to rest. Good night, Percy.”

“Good night.”

Jason walked to the guest house with a heavy feeling in his chest. He knew something was wrong with Percy but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He made his way to his room, feeling uncomfortable. Like he was missing someone but he didn't know what. It frustrated him. 

He felt a pitiful whine form in his throat but he swallowed it back. He hugged the pillow that Percy had slept in close to him, breathing that sea breeze scent. That calmed his raging heart a little. Enough to let him sleep. 

The next morning, Jason was up early. Percy had to get to work earlier than usual. He dragged his feet toward toward the house and walked in. He had prepared himself tea so he prepared coffee for Percy while starting breakfast. 

Percy walked down the stairs with a sleepy Belle in his arms and smiled when he saw Jason slaving of the stove. “Morning.”

Jason startled. “Gods, Percy. Don't do that.”

Belle giggled sleepily. “Good morning, Mr. Jason.”

“Good morning, Bug.” He smiled and set a bowl of porridge in front of her where she was waiting patiently at the table. She wouldn't eat anything else for breakfast. It's porridge or cereal.

“Sleep alright?” Percy asked, pouring himself a mug of coffee.

“I think so.” Jason scrunched his nose. “I fell asleep and felt like I woke up minutes later. You?”

“Same here.” Percy mumbled and nearly chugged his whole coffee down. “Even Belle couldn't sleep well last night. Came into my room because of a nightmare.”

Jason frowned because he knew what it was like. “What was it about?” He murmured, eyeing the girl.

“She doesn't like talking about them. I've talked to doctors and the best people around. But nothing..” 

Jason rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. “She'll be okay. I'm sure she'll tell, you. She's only scared, that's all.”

Percy placed his free hand on tops of Jason's and smiled at him from over his shoulder. Jason's cheeks flushed a pretty pink and pulled away his hand. Percy couldn't stop the smirk forming on his lips as he Jason served breakfast.

That day, Jason took Belle to the nearby park. They had a picnic and walked around. They stopped at the playground, Belle quickly approaching the other children and striking conversation. 

When they arrived at the house, she was half asleep from running around so much. Jason kept it in mind to take her to the park more frequently. 

After putting her in bed, Jason received a text from Nico.

_ **Did you tell him about the wedding?** _

Jason swore under his breath. He had completely forgot to tell Percy of Nico’s and Will’s wedding.

_ I'll tell him tonight. I swear.  _

_ **Jason I swear to the gods if you don't come I will personally murder you** _

_ Gods I know stop being so aggressive _

_ **I will be until you tell him** _

Jason rolled his eyes. He promised that he would tell Percy about it that night. 

When Percy arrived, Jason blurted out “Do you want to go to a wedding with me?” 

Percy froze from loosening his tie and looked at Jason questioningly. “What's?”

Jason took a deep breath. “My friend is getting married next weekend and he asked to invite you and Belle. If you wish to come.”

Percy blinked twice before a sly smile appeared in his face. “Jason Grace, are you asking me to be your date?”

Jason scowled but before he could open his mouth, Belle came running in. It was better that way. He would've called Percy something inappropriate for a child to hear. 

“Belle,” Percy started, “what do you think  if we go to a wedding next weekend?”

Belle’s green eyed widened. “Really, Daddy? Yes!”

Percy smiled at Jaso a if to at ‘There's your confirmation.’ Jason shook his head at them, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. 


	6. Chapter 5

It was the day of the wedding and Percy had just finished placing a Bobby pin in Belle’s head when Jason came in from the kitchen door. Percy’s throat dried when he saw Jason in a navy suit. He had to blink twice to answer the wolf’s question if they were ready. He nodded and informed Jason he needed to grab his keys from the foyer as they'd agreed Percy would drive. 

Jason and belle waited at the porch, the werewolf complementing her lilac dress. She thanked him and informed him it was her favorite while twirling once. He smiled at her and fixed the bow at the back of her dress, making sure it was tight but not that tight. 

Jason blinked twice as Percy brought out his Audi R8 Coupe. 

_ Stupid, rich boy. _

The ride to the wedding wasn't very far. Only a 45 minute drive. Jason was trying very hard not to drool over the interior of the car. He was living his wet dream.

The wedding was going to be held at a garden, neither Will or Nico wanting to be held at a chapel. The reception was nearby as well. As in a two minute walk.

It seemed like the gods were on their side because it was a breezy, summer afternoon. Jason had expected it to be humid but he was proven wrong. 

Percy dropped him off at the entrance as he was Nico’s best man. Hazel, Nico’s half sister, greeted him. Her face was glowing with joy as she pinned a boutonnière on the lapel of his suit. Hazel directed Jason to where he needed to go and with a kiss on her forehead he was off. He hope he didn't smudge her make-up. 

When he found Nico, the black haired Italian was a nervous wreck. Nico di Angelo was known for keeping his cool, but on his big day he was sweating like never before. His white shirt was soaked in sweat at the back and his dark eyes were wide in poorly concealed panic. 

Jason had to grab him by the shoulders and shake him - literally. “Nico di Angelo. You are walking out there and marrying the guy of your life. Stop being a wimp.”

Nico’s eyes were still wide but he nodded taking deep breaths. “Okay. Yeah. I can do this.” He grabbed Jason’s face, nearly knocking his glasses off, and pulled it close to his own. “If I start freaking out again, fucking slap me. Understood?”

Jason let out a hearty laugh at the determined look in Nico’s eyes. He gave the other werewolf a hug and helped him into his white suit. If Jason's eyes watered, no one had to know. 

The ceremony was short and sweet. Jason was trying very hard to blink back his tears as they exchanged vows. Hazel had to pat his back a few times to comfort him. His best friend/little brother was finally married. And with no other than Will Solace. A literal ray of sunshine who loved healing people with his powers.

If Jason was honest, Nico hit the lotto with Will.

After the ceremony, it was time for pictures. Jason had to make sure his face looked decent enough instead of blotchy.

After pictures, he went to find Percy and Belle only to find them with Hazel and someone Jason had seen before but never formally met. He wasn't sure if to approach or not. 

Hazel saw them and waved him over. “Jason, this is my boyfriend Frank. Frank this is Jason.”

The two shook hands and Percy added they were business partners. This adorable Asian was none other than CEO Frank Zhang. 

A while into the conversation, Belle announced she had to use the bathroom. Hazel volunteered to take her, leaving the three men behind. Jason didn't know why, but he felt the tiniest bit uncomfortable having Frank and Percy in close proximity. Jason watched their stance and realized they were both alphas and they were both trying to up one another. 

Jason was relieved when Hazel came back and even more when they announced cocktail time was over and it was time to head into the reception. The air was cool on Jason’s damp skin. He pointed to Percy where he could sit as Jason sat at another table with Hazel, and Will’s siblings Kayla and Austin. 

After the newlyweds arrived and had their first dance, Jason gave his speech. He might have choked due to the lump in his throat and shed a tear or two. Nico and Will stood up to hug him tightly. 

The music started and mostly everyone started to dance. Jason instead went to the bar to get a drink for Percy, Belle and himself. He rounded the dance floor, maneuvering his way to the table with expertise. Years of working as a waiter paid off.

He set a cup of fruit punch and a small plate of fruits in front of Belle who perked up and thanked him as he sat down.

“You look exhausted.” Percy pointed out. 

“A little.” Jason had been helping Hazel decorate since the day before. 

A young child around Belle’s age came up to Jason and demanded for a hug. The blonde let out a laugh and hugged four year old Noah, Will’s nephew. “Noah, this is Belle. Belle, this is Noah.”

“Hi, Belle!” Noah chirped. “Do you want to go play?”

Belle looked at Percy hopefully. He only smiled and told her to be careful. The two adults watched as Noah took Belle by the hand and pulled her towards the corner where the children were playing. Jason heard a sniffle beside him. When he turned, he saw Percy wiping a tear room his cheek.

“I'm fine,” said the Lycan. “I'm perfect.”

Jason stifled his laugh. “Come on you big bad wolf. Let's get a drink.”

A drink turned to two, and then four. Jason was starting to feel the alcohol flowing through his body so he stopped. They had a five year old to attend to. Instead of an alcoholic drink, he chugged a bottle of water and convinced Percy to do the same. 

A slow song started and everyone was quick to find a partner. Jason wanted to dance, but his dance buddy, Piper, couldn't attend the wedding as work had her traveling. He sighed wistfully as the couples on the dance floor danced and smiled at one another. Nico and Will had their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, looking hecking cute. 

Before his thoughts turned depressing, a hand slipped into his and pulled him to the dance floor.

“Okay, Golden Boy,” Percy smiled, “dance with me.”

Jason's unintelligent reply was a ‘huh?’

Percy rolled his eyes and pulled Jason closer, one hand on the small of Jason's back and the other raising their arms shoulder length. Jason visibly swallowed as he put his other hand on Percy’s shoulder. He tried to avoid eye contact at all costs but Percy’s intense gaze had him looking back without a fail. Jason’s world seemed to slow as he locked eyes with Percy, both of their eyes flashing gold. The Lycan had a small, soft smile in his face and Jason wanted to kiss it. Very badly. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Percy looking down at Belle who was pouting. “Daddy! I wanna dance!” 

Percy smiled down at her and looked at Jason. The werewolf excused himself and quickly headed to the bathroom, missing the look of disappointment that flashed in Percy’s eyes.

Jason splashed his face with cold water. He felt like his face was going to melt because of how hot it felt. He straightened up and looked at himself in the mirror, saying ‘Okay, Grace. You can do this.’ He nodded to himself, fixed his suit and headed out. He found himself face-to-face with the least likely person to find at a wedding. “Thalia! What are you doing here?” He asked. “I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I was bored as fuck at home.” She shoved her free hand in the pocket of her romper, never one for dresses. At least her hair was combed and had a flower crown on top. Courtesy of Hazel, of course. She was giving out one for every girl. Jason wondered how that went. 

The two siblings watched as everyone danced and mingled. Two complete opposites. Literally. Thalia with her dark hair and sort of brutish, punk-rock personality and Jason with his blonde hair and sunshine-boy personality. They did have the same eyes. Some people asked if they were adopted. Thalia always rolled her eyes while Jason answered politely that no, they were not adopted. 

“I saw you dancing with Percy. It was pretty cute.”

Jason almost spat out the water he was drinking. He lout a few coughs, cheeks bright. He cleared his throat, looking down at his feet. He wished moments like those lasted forever, but this was reality. He knew he had no chance with Percy and his job was only temporary. He was working until he reached his goal in life. Jason kept the thoughts of opening his own daycare in his mind every day. He wanted to make his dreams come true. He just had to do one thing: repress his feelings for Percy.


	7. Chapter 6

With the wedding over, it was time to get home. Belle, who had grown to like Thalia, was asleep on her shoulder. Jason was carrying a drunk Percy. The highlight of his night. (Not really.)

Jason didn’t know Percy had drunk that much. The Lycan was slurring his words, Jason almost dragging him along. His face screamed, ‘This asshole.’

Thalia was snickering behind him while he struggled to carry a full grown adult. Thalia, having the car keys in hand, opened the car and put in Belle before Jason nearly shoved Percy in. Hopefully, he would fall asleep in the car. He shut the door with a huff of annoyance. He gave Thalia a hug and waited for her to drive off before getting in the car himself. 

Jason swallowed thickly as he started it. He, Jason Grace, was driving his dream car. It was a once in a lifetime thing so he took it slow. And because he had Belle in the back seat.

Half hour into the drive, Jason let out a yelp. A hand, Percy’s hand, was on his thigh. He shot the Lycan a quick look only to see him asleep. Gently, Jason took Percy’s hand into his own, gave it a squeeze and place it on Percy’s lap. It broke his heart a little. He wished he could press it against his mouth and kiss it, hold it tight and give it reassuring squeezes when needed. 

They arrived at the house and Jason tended to Belle first. He wished Thalia was there for a helping hand. Jason really tried to be mad at Percy, but he looked way too cute drooling on his chin. With a sigh, Jason basically carried Percy inside after waking him up enough to make him stand. He was too embarrassed to undress Percy completely so he only took off his shoes, blazer, belt and shirt. He felt awkward for lack of a better word. 

Jason jumped in surprise when Percy clasped his wrist. “Stay.”He croaked. “Please.”

Jason debated this for twenty seconds too long because Percy fell asleep. He exhaled and made his way towards the guest house. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he stepped outside. The moon would be full in two weeks.

He never admitted it to anyone but he had tried to take his life one too many times. Every time he thought about it, or was close to, he got scared, hot tears down his face. He couldn’t leave Thalia alone. He was the only family she had left. Most of his nightmares consisted of flashbacks to the times where he was pacing back and forth in the bathroom, sleeping pills in his hand. He would cry every time and flushed them down the toilet so Thalia would never find out. He remembered crying and sobbing so much he ended heaving into the toilet.

Jason’s fingers trembled so badly he couldn’t put the key in its hole. He cursed, a little loudly, but managed to open the door. He rested his body against the door, hot forehead against the cool surface. 

He needed to sleep.

The next day was Sunday, so Jason slept in until noon. He stayed in bed most of the afternoon, only getting up to use the bathroom, make himself tea and to eat. His phone was entertainment enough. He conveniently ignored everyone who texted him. Percy had knocked on the door but he also ignored him. He wanted to be left alone. He curled around his pillow and fell asleep again.

When he woke up, it was dusk. He stood and stretched his sore limbs and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he was going to return to his room, Percy’s voice came through the door.

“Jason Grace, if you don’t open this door I will personally kick it down.”

Jason winced at the sternness in Percy’s voice. With a very long sigh, Jason opened the door to come face-to-face with Percy. He flinched when Percy cupped his face, searching for something.

“I’m fine, Percy.” He mumbled, rubbing his arm self-consciously. 

Percy was frowning, still looking for an answer in Jason’s eyes. He sighed and without thinking twice, pulled Jason in for a hug.

Jason’s eyes watered as he slowly lifted his arms to hug Percy back. He fisted Percy’s shirt in his hands and without realizing it, he was sobbing. Heart wrenching sobs escaped his mouth, shoulders shaking with the force. He had to remind himself to breathe in. Jason didn’t know how long he cried, all he knew was that he was tired of everything. 

“Come on.” Percy murmured, gently guiding Jason to the main house. He didn’t know why Jason was crying but he was sure that he wasn’t going to leave him alone. 

Belle was waiting for them in the living room. She knew something was wrong because she didn’t ask what was going on. Percy sat Jason on the couch and Belle sat on his lap, hugging him tightly. Jason hugged her back, hiccuping. When Percy sat down he had brought blankets for the three of them. Jason was blinking owlishly as Percy turned on the t.v., Belle still on his lap with her head on his chest. The three of them fell asleep on the couch, the hum of the t.v. lulling them to sleep. 

Jason woke up the next day in a bed that was not his. He stretched out his limbs and blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the light outside. He felt like shit. He could sleep for another whole day if he could. 

“Mr. Jason!” 

Jason turned his head to the door where Belle was rushing in. 

Percy was behind her, a plate in one hand and a mug in another. “Good morning.” He set the plate down on the bedside table.

“Hi.” He managed a weak smile as Belle sat beside him. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” He asked as he accepted the mug from Percy. It was chamomile tea. His favorite ever.

Percy shook his head. “Didn’t have anything important for today. Here.” He handed Jason the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

Jason’s appetite was little to none, but he knew he had to at least eat something. He ate slowly, not wanting to upset his stomach. Belle was pressed up against his side, watching him intently. 

“Mr. Jason?”

“Yes, Belle?”

“Do you feel better?”

Jason’s heart melted at the pure concern in her voice. He stroked her hair and smiled. “I feel better. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine, okay?” 

Belle looked at him unsure but nodded before she got down from the bed and left the room.

“You don’t have to eat anymore if you don’t want to.” 

Jason sighed. “I’m sorry. My appetite is not really there.”

Percy took the plate from Jason’s lap and smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry.” 

Jason wasn’t expecting the kiss on his forehead. His cheeks turned pink at the action and he couldn’t look at Percy. 

“Remote is on the bedside table.”

Jason watched as Percy left the room. He reached over and took the remote. He turned it on Netflix and decided to watch Tarzan. One of is all time favorite. He settled in Percy’s bed and not a minute later Belle joined him with blanket in tow. She climbed on the bed because she wanted to join Jason. 

Jason was smiling at how fascinated Belle was with the movie. The part of when “You’ll Be In My Heart” came and Jason started to sing the song under his breath. He watched as Belle cuddled closer to him and sighed. 

Percy joined them later on, wanting to join the Disney/cuddling party. Jason couldn’t help himself from singing along. (If you don’t sing along, are you really a Disney fan?) They decided to have a Disney marathon for the day. Percy ordered take out with Jason protesting in the background because they could have clearly cooked. 

They had Thai food for lunch. 

After one too many movies, Jason decided it was time to get up and actually do something. He decided to make dinner for them as a thank you for taking care of him the night before. 

Percy was hovering over his shoulder, watching what Jason was making. The blonde’s eye twitched when he felt Percy’s breath on his neck. 

“Dude, have you ever heard of personal space.” Jason laughed as he flipped the chicken on the pan. 

“Personal space who? Never heard of her.” 

Jason blinked. “Did you just voice two memes?” 

Percy grinned and joined Belle on the island who was coloring. Jason felt like she would grow up to be an artist. After he finished dinner, he served them their meal. They thanked him and he joined them, his portion smaller than Percy’s. He still wasn’t feeling his best. 

After dinner, Belle continued to color while Percy and Jason did the dishes. It felt so mundane to Jason. So natural, it hurt him. There was left over tea from that morning, so Percy heated it up and gave Jason a mug. 

“Thank you. You know you don't have to do this, right?” 

Percy smiled. “I know. I just want to.” 

Jason hummed, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Percy rushed his words out, it took Jason a moment to process them. 

“You mean like a  _ date date _ ?” 

Percy grinned. “Yes. A  _ date date _ .”

Jason stared at Percy like the Lycan had grown two heads. “Wait. You  _ like  _ me?” He cocked his head to the side, clearly confused. 

“Well, yeah.” Percy rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks pink. “I mean, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't.”

Jason thought it was adorable how Percy was avoiding eye contact and toeing the floor. “I'd like that.” He answered. 

Percy looked at him from his lashes, still nervous. “Really?” 

“Yeah. I mean I wouldn't accept if I didn't like you back, right?”

Percy blanched. But really, he shouldn't be  _ too _ surprised. Jason's eyes had flashed gold when he looked at Percy and that meant one thing only: they would eventually become mates.


	8. Chapter 7

It was Saturday evening and Jason was looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a purple button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with dark blue jeans. He was hoping it wasn't too much to where they were going because Percy didn't tell him where they were going. 

When the clock struck seven, he made his way to the Jackson residence and slipped in through the back door. The house was nearly quiet as he could hear the t.v. He walked to the living room and found Belle and Sally watching Moana. 

“Mr. Jason!” Belle got up and Jason reacted quickly enough to catch her as she  _ literally  _ threw herself at him. “I like your shirt!”

“Thank you.” He smiled, fixing her glasses that were askew. 

“You look very nice, Jason.” Sally smiled.

“I agree.”

Jason turned to see Percy who was dressed in a white button up as well and dark jeans. “Thank you. You do, too.” 

Percy flashed him a smile and turned to Sally. “Bedtime is at-”

“My gods, Percy.” Sally laughed. “I know how to take care of my grandchild.”

Percy opened his mouth but closed it, frowning. Jason placed Belle on the floor and watched her walk to Percy and hug him tightly. He watched the exchange between father and daughter, smiling to himself. He wished he could have that one day with his own children as well. 

They bid Sally good night and flushed when she jokingly told them not to take things too far. Percy groaned out a “Mom” making her laugh. 

“So,” Jason started as they got in the car, “where are we going?” 

“It's a surprise.”

Jason pouted. He didn't particularly like the sound of that. During the ride, Jason asked for hints but Percy wouldn’t budge. He only smiled at how curious Jason was.

Jason grinned when they arrived at the place. The movies. “Did you really decide to go with the whole movies and dinner thing? Because that's pretty cute.”

Percy chuckled sheepishly as his cheeks dusted pink. 

They enjoyed the movie. Talking in hushed tones as to who would die in Infinity War. They got a glare from a man that sat in the row below them. They snickered to themselves. They were  _ very  _ disappointed with T’Challa’s and Peter’s death. Well, all of them.

“Thor is like, fucking hot.” Percy thought out loud. Someone from the row in front yelled ‘I know right?!’ making everyone snicker and laugh. 

They headed out of the movie, discussing it lively because the ending was fucking unexpected and Jason was also very sad about all of the deaths. He wasn't ready for any of them. He just wanted Peter to come back to aunt May. 

“Where to next?” Jason asked as they got into the car. 

“You're very nosy.” Percy grinned. “But I'm still not telling.”

Jason groaned. When they arrived at the destination Jason asked, “Why are we at the park?” It was chilly and very late. Potentially dangerous as well. 

“Just follow me.” Percy took his hand and tugged him along. 

Jason was on high alert. He didn't know where the hell Percy was taking him so it was fair. He stared at where Percy took him. It was a rather “private” place in the park. A blanket was spread out on the floor, a bottle wine and two glasses were on it along with a basket.

He thought it was  _very_ cute. _Percy_ was very cute.

Once they were sitting down, Percy poured them a glass. He thought Percy would bring beer instead of something so fancy. Jason wasn't an avid wine drinker but he enjoyed it from time to time. 

Instead of an actual meal, Percy brought out finger food from the basket. “Hope you like cheese.” He grinned as he opened the tupperware. 

“Did you plan all this?” Jason gestured to where they were sitting. Fake candles were spread out around them and Jason had to admit Percy looked very nice in the fake lighting. 

“Jason, I have been on this earth for 150 years and you're doubting my abilities of date planning? I'm honestly offend.”

Jason grinned widely. “I didn't say that. I only asked.” 

“You were clearly doubting my skills.” Percy pouted and it made Jason want to kiss him. 

Jason only rolled his eyes and leaned back on his hands, legs stretched out in front of him. He was glad when he moved here. He could actually see the stars and he loved the woods. He also loved how not many people lived there and they were mostly supernatural. About 90 percent of the town was either a werewolf, Lycan or a sorcerer. Very few humans lived there and if they did, the died of old age or moved out, wanting to live in the big cities. 

Jason nearly yelped when Percy dropped his head on Jason’s lap. “You comfortable down there?” 

Percy grinned up at him. “Sure am.” 

Jason shook his head, smiling. He turned his gaze up to the sky again. He liked this. Being quiet and enjoying each other's company. He knew almost everything about Percy. He knew he was a Lycan, where he worked, birthdate, favorite places to eat, a little about his past. What he didn't know was his story with Annabeth. He was curious, but he didn't want to ruin the mood. Percy seemed content lying his head on Jason’s lap. 

Hesitantly, he ran a hand through Percy's hair. It was so soft and fluffy Jason wanted to touch it forever. Percy sighed and shut his eyes closed. Jason didn't feel like talking, he too, had told Percy his life story one night while having dinner. This was their first date but it didn't feel like it. He'd known Percy for months already and he took care of Belle every day. 

He felt like a part of the family already. 

“You're thinking about something.”

Jason snapped his head down to Percy who was watching him with calculating eyes. “No I'm not.” He mumbled. 

Percy sat up and turned to Jason. “You know you can ask anything right?” He took Jason's hand into his own.

Jason grinned. “I know. Maybe another day. I don't want to ruin the mood.”

The Lycan looked at him like he knew what Jason wanted to ask so he spoke, “I met her at summer camp. We hated each other at first. I mean, I don't think I did. I'm not even sure. We dated for years. She was smart, the smartest person I knew. She calculated everything while I was very reckless. I would've done anything to protect her. I almost got killed once. By a bigger alpha. I was naive and thought I could take him down. It was stupid of me. Annie almost killed me.” He let out a soft chuckle. 

“We dated for years and then we got married. I got the CEO position because Paul stepped down.” 

“Paul your stepdad?” Jason had heard of him but he had never met him.

Percy nodded. “Our relationship was rocky for a few months while I got used to the position. I sometimes got home really late and well, she wasn't very happy with it. I mean, neither was I, but I had to do it. After I got used to it, we were okay. We traveled a bit before we decided to have Belle. Annie was really excited to start a family. She bought things for Belle way ahead of time. Diapers, clothes, a crib, everything you can think of.

“The doctor said there could be problems but she decided to go along. Neither of us knew one of them could've passed away until she way half-way into labor.”

Jason squeezed his hand. “You don't have to keep going, okay? I know it must be hard on you.” 

“That's okay. It's been years already. Annie was set on bringing Belle to the world. I couldn't do anything. I felt helpless. But she just smiled through the whole way. She didn't even get to see Belle.” Percy sighed, long and heavy. “I was so lost after a while. Mom moved in with me because I was… lost. Every time I looked at Belle I would break down crying. I snapped out of it a month later. I was still out of it but not as much. I was much more responsible and actually felt like a dad for the first time.”

Jason brought his free hand up and pressed it against Percy's cheek. He smiled at the Lycan, rubbing his cheekbone. “You're a brave one, Percy.”

Percy’s eyes softened even more and a small smiled adorned his face. “So are you. I mean, you tried to eat a stapler once.” 

And just like that the mood was broken. 

After talking for what felt like hours, they cleaned up and made their way to Percy's car. Jason didn't want the night to end. He was confused when Percy took a different turn on the way back. 

“Uh, where are we going?” 

Percy grinned at him and Jason knew he wouldn't know until they arrived. When they did, Jason felt much more confused. They were at another house, a cottage, in the middle of the woods. 

Percy got down so Jason followed his lead and followed him inside, fingers tangled together. “How do you feel about a weekend getaway?” 

Jason raised an eyebrow questioningly as Percy unlocked the door. “A weekend getaway? But what about-” 

“My mom doesn't travel all the way from Manhattan for a single night.”

Jason felt giddy as they walked in. The cottage was nice. It was hokey and cozy. Perfect for a weekend getaway. 

“But, I don't have any clothes.” Jason frowned. 

“That is where you are wrong.” Percy guided Jason to sit as he walked out and then back with two duffel bags. “I packed for you, duh.”

Jason felt his face flush. “You went through my drawers?! Percy.” He groaned. 

“Of course not. Thalia did.” 

Jason whined, hiding his face in the cushion next to him. “That's even worse.” 

“Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby.” Percy took Jason's hand and pulled him to the room. 

The room was cozier than the living room. A fireplace was by the left side of the room while the door to the ensuite and closet was on the right. A television was hanging on the wall adjacent to the bed. 

“Is this place yours?” 

Percy hummed. “I came here all the time before Belle. Now we come here every few weekends but we haven't in a while.” 

Jason sat at the end of the bed, eyes roaming the room. There were few picture frames scattered around. Curiosity got the best of him so he decided to look at them. Many of the pictures were of Percy and Annabeth. Belle was her spitting image except for the eyes. She had eyes so uncommon, they were gray. Jason realized it was the first time he saw a picture of Annabeth looking so happy. 

She and Percy were apparently hiking and Percy must've said something stupid because she was laughing from the looks of it. Most of the pictures in the house were of family events like Christmas and New Years. It was obvious Percy wanted to keep these pictures for himself. 

Jason felt a lump form in his throat. He didn't know why but he felt like he was taking Annabeth’s place. He was able to take care of Belle and play with her every day while her mother lied six feet underground. He didn't want to take her place. 

“Hey, I brought - shit. Are you okay?” Percy cupped Jason’s cheeks in his hands. They were warm and soft. “What happened?”

Jason didn't know when he started crying. He looked up at Percy through tears. “I don't want to replace her.” He whispered.

Percy looked confused for a moment before realization set in. “You're not replacing her. I promise.”

“But what if Belle forgets her?”

Percy smiled softly at him. “She won't. We’ll make sure of that.”

Jason looked at the picture and nodded before looking back at Percy. “Okay.” 

“Good. Why don't you change? We can watch a movie.” 

Jason nodded and looked through his duffel bag. Something fell and Jason let out a squeak before picking it up quickly. 

“You okay?” Percy asked from the bathroom.

“Yeah. I'm okay.” 

Thalia packed condoms with a little note saying “Stay safe!” He wanted to wring her neck.

Jason changed and washed his face when Percy was finished and joined him on the bed. Percy didn't waste time on cuddling close and resting his head on Jason's chest. 

“You pick.” He handed the remote to Jason who chose Pirates of the Caribbean. Not even halfway through the movie, they fell asleep. 

When they arrived Sunday afternoon, Belle ran up to them and hugged them both tightly. She was very happy to see her dad and favorite sitter. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support this story has received!! Thank you all the kudos and comments! I might not answer them all but I definitely read them. Thank you all so much 

Jason was going to lose it. He really was. 

That morning, Percy woke up late and was rushing like a madman around the house looking for everything he needed, leaving a mess behind. Belle wasn't in the best of moods and wanted to go to the park in the worst weather. It had been raining all day and she had been complaining because “I want to go, Mr. Jason!”

He had explained countless times why they couldn't go under such bad weather but she wasn't listening and instead kept insisting. 

Thalia had also called him telling him that some estranged family members would be in town and wanted to meet up. Jason flat out said no.

Belle had been following him around the house, begging to go outside. 

Jason snapped. “Belle, I don't like doing this, but you have time out.” 

Her sea green eyes watered and bottom lip quivered. If she started crying Jason wouldn't go through with the five minute punishment so he kept speaking. “Five minutes on the stairs.” 

With glassy eyes and quivering lips, she went to the stairs and sat down, arms crossed. Jason sighed and set the timer. He continued with dinner. When the timer went off, he went towards Belle and crouched in front of her. 

“Do you understand why I put you in time out?” He asked softly. 

Belle nodded and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. 

“I don't like putting you in time out but when daddy, Mama Sally, Papa Paul or I say no, it's no, Bug. It's been raining all day and if your father finds out I let you out in the rain he would kill me!”

“I'm sorry!” Belle hugged Jason tightly.

He stroked her hair and smiled. “Thank you for apologizing, Bug. Want to help me with dessert?”

Belle nodded frantically and they made their way to make brownies. 

After dinner, Jason pulled Percy aside. “Listen, I put Belle in time out earlier because she was kind of misbehaving. I hope you don't mind.”

“Dude, that's fine. I've put her in time out before. There's nothing wrong with that.” 

Jason sighed relieved. “I thought you'd be mad.”

Percy chuckled and rubbed Jason's cheek with his thumb. “Never. You had a reason and that's okay.” 

Jason grinned. He really wanted to kiss Percy. Instead of kissing Percy's lips he kissed his cheek. Percy’s cheeks turned pink as he advert his gaze. Percy Jackson was  _ embarrassed  _ and Jason thought that was fucking cute.

 

Two weeks after their first date, they decided to have another one. This one was much simpler: a home made dinner. Since it was Percy’s idea, he cooked for all three of them since belle would be joining them. 

When Jason entered the dining room he realized Percy had a thing for candle lit dinners. Belle was already sitting down, hair tied up and had on a nice summer dress. She looked adorable to say the least. Jason wanted to shower the little girl in affection.

A shiver ran down Jason's spine when Percy placed a hand on the small of his back as he passed by him. Jason glared at him and sat down. Percy cleared his throat.

“I have made a very special two course meal consisting of main plate and dessert.” He was trying to use a fancy voice and Belle was giggling. “Main dish consists of delicious spaghetti and meatballs.” He grinned as he took off the lid of the bowl on the table. 

Jason was starving. He hadn't eaten since lunch. When all three of them had a proper serving they started to eat. Percy spoke of his day and how hectic it was. He had four meetings and only two of them were successful. Jason and Belle spoke of theirs. How they'd spent a lot of the afternoon drawing and coloring and how they accidentally fell asleep on the couch after a movie. Even after they finished eating and ate dessert, they stayed at the table talking. 

Percy and Jason tried to involve Belle as much as possible. It helped her cognitive development. They did the dishes. Percy washed, Jason dried and Belle stacked them in front of her being extra careful as she was standing on a chair. 

It felt so natural. Maybe because they had done it before, Jason wasn't sure. After Percy and Jason tucked Belle into bed, they plopped on the couch downstairs. They were both equally tired.

“I'm fucking beat.” Percy mumbled, head on Jason's shoulder. 

Jason chuckled. “I can tell. Why don't you get some rest? It really looks like you need it.” 

Percy looked up at him with begging eyes. “Will you stay the night? I mean, it's not like you're far either way.” 

Jason sighed. It was very hard to say no to that face and it was getting out of hand. “I shouldn't… but okay. Only because full moon is right around the corner and I'm clingy.”

Percy stood giddily and dragged Jason to his room where he  _ almost  _ tackled Jason onto the bed. Jason grunted as Percy fell on him. The sheets were a mess from the night before and there were shirts on the floor because Percy had apparently rummaged through his drawers looking for something and didn't bother on picking them up. 

Jason grunted again as Percy rolled off him to lie on his side instead. Jason did the same. He'd never slept in jeans before and it was getting a little uncomfortable. He tucked his hands under his chin and looked at Percy's face with pure adoration. If the other missed it, he was boo boo the fool. 

Both of their eyes flashed gold. 

Percy reached out a hand and ran his fingertips along Jason’s jaw. The werewolf closed his eyes, enjoying how Percy's fingers felt against his skin. He felt Percy getting closer but he didn't dare open his eyes. He was going to close them anyway.

Jason sighed when Percy pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. He cupped Percy's neck in his hand, fingers rubbing behind Percy's ear. 

It was a simple kiss but it made Jason's head spin in the best way possible. When they pulled apart, Jason opened his eyes slowly. Percy had the tiniest smile on his face that made Jason's stomach flutter. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Percy suddenly asked. “I mean, sleeping in jeans isn't really the brightest thing. Stay here.” 

Jason sat up as Percy stood and rummaged through his drawers. He pulled out a pair of sweats and what was a rather oversized shirt. He handed them to Jason who changed in the bathroom. Like a total weirdo, he inhaled Percy's scent. He wanted to scent Percy  _ very  _ badly and for Percy to scent him.

The scent clouded his thoughts. All he could think of was Percy becoming his alpha and binding. He needed to get a grip. 

After shaking his head and washing his face, he joined Percy on the bed after placing his glasses on the bed side table. Percy was quick to engulf him in a cuddle. Apparently, they could both be clingy. Jason's chest rumbled with a loud rumble as Percy played with his hair. 

Blindly, Jason reached for Percy’s other hand and brought it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to it before cuddling closer to Percy. He wanted to face plant onto Percy's scent gland but that would be a little too much. The sea breeze scent was making him dizzy.

He felt Percy boring holes into his face so he opened his eyes. 

Percy didn't waste time in pressing their mouth together. Jason sighed, hands reaching to grab onto Percy's hair. Percy had his arms wrapped around Jason and pulled him closer, body's flushed together. 

The kissed for what felt like centuries, hands roaming but not going lower than the waist. They had restraint and boundaries after all. 

Jason gasped as Percy ran his fingers over Jason's scent gland. He let out a low whine as Percy kissed it. Jason's head was clouded with nasty thoughts of what would ensue if Percy did bond with him. That was his omega side thinking. 

Jason knew he was much more practical. There was a child sleeping two doors down with hearing that would put his to shame so it was possible she would wake up if they went further than that. 

Suddenly, Percy pulled back and buried his face in Jason's chest, breathing heavily. His grip around Jason tightened. 

“Percy, are you okay?” 

Percy let out a shuddered breath and looked up at Jason with apologetic eyes.”I'm sorry. I - I almost… I'm an idiot.” He turned, giving Jason his back. 

The blond swallowed thickly. He knew what Percy was going to do and if Percy didn't stop himself Jason sure as hell wouldn't have. As an omega, he felt hurt, but his rational side was telling him it was for the best. They had only been dating for two weeks.

For once in his life, Jason wasn't able to control himself when he turned around and curled in on himself. He felt distressed because Percy wouldn't bond with him. He was waiting for that bite on his neck but it never came and it  _ hurt _ .

Jason stayed awake for a while after that, controlling his breathing and keeping the tears at bay.

It wasn't long until he felt Percy shuffle closer and wrap a tentative arm around him. “I'm sorry.” He mumbled. His scent had changed into one that was more distressed than anything. 

Jason swallowed. “I'm sorry, too. I know it would be really fast but, you know, I sometimes can't help it.”

Percy sighed and gently urged Jason to turn around. He did so reluctantly. “I'm sorry. In time. I promise, okay?”

Jason nodded. He didn't why Percy sounded so sure about it but he let it pass. Instead of answering vocally, he pressed his face to Percy's neck and inhaled, liking how the other’s scent went back to normal. 

He fell asleep soon after.

Jason woke up to something tickling his neck. He cracked his eyes open to see Percy's mop of hair. He untangled himself from the Lycan and stretched, his back popping. He slowly stood from the bed and went to check on Belle. She was awake, playing with her toys. 

She turned to face him, clearly knowing he was there. “Hi, Mr. Jason.”

“Good morning, Belle.” He grinned as she stood and hugged him. “How did you sleep?” 

“Good! I'm hungry. I was waiting for you and Daddy to wake up.”

Jason frowned. “Wake us up next time, okay?” 

She nodded and demanded a piggy back ride down the stairs. Jason obliged with a wide smile. He would definitely do anything for her and Percy. 

Jason was talking with Belle as she ate when Percy nearly dragged himself into the kitchen. His hair was sticking up in odd angles and his eyes were half way closed. 

Jason snickered at the drool on Percy's chin. “You got a little something.” He pointed at Percy's chin while Belle giggled into her hands.

“Daddy! You have drool!” 

Percy cleaned his drool with his shirt, not having a care in the world. He kissed Belle’s head before planting and sloppy kiss on Jason’s mouth.

“Gods, Percy. Morning breath.” Jason scrunched his nose in slight disgust. 

“Ew! Daddy!” 

“But I'm hungry.” The Lycan pouted. 

“You disgust me.” Jason sighed but slid a plate of breakfast to Percy who dug in. 

It was a nice afternoon so they decided to go to the park. The three walked slowly until they reach the playground where Belle ran off. They sat on a bench, hands intertwined. 

Apparently, everyone knew Percy was attractive. Many girls and guys who passed by would eye him a few times and walked away with pink cheeks or red ears. It was starting to irk Jason. A lot. 

When a someone walked by and openly gawked at him, Jason glared and got closer to the Lycan. They scurried off, head down.

“Uh, Jason. As much as I love being scented, I think you can stop now.” He chuckled. 

Jason had subconsciously started to scent Percy. He backed away, eyes wide. “I - I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!” 

Percy grinned at him and before Jason could say another word, Percy started to rub his head all over Jason's. The blonde’s chest rumbled and eyes shut closed as he let Percy scent him. 

He let out a sigh of contentment and almost let out a purr. A whine climbed up his throat when Percy pulled away but he swallowed it. They were in public for fucks sake. Belle just a few yards away.

Jason stuffed his face in Percy's neck, clearly embarrassed. Percy was unphased by it, kissing the crown of Jason's head. He wished the ground swallowed him whole. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains nsfw content

Percy and Jason had been dating for three months now. It was going great. Belle was in school, studying for half the day, Jason picking her up every day. Technically speaking, he still worked for Percy.  They had a very long talk about Jason and the suppressants. It was hard for Jason. He hadn't experienced heats in decades and for him to experience one again would be very hard and long (no pun intended.) He had spoken to Thalia about it and she said it would last at least a week. He would need Percy with him 24/7 and constant attention. Luckily, Jason being a male, they wouldn't have to worry about conceiving. 

After a week of thinking about it, Jason decided to come off them experimentally. If it got too much he would go back on them and Percy was okay with that. 

One weekend, Annabeth’s parents visited and asked if Belle could stay the weekend with them. Percy couldn't deny them of that right and let her go with them.  Now, Jason and Percy had the house to themselves which was very weird to say the least. It was quiet as they lied on the couch watching a movie. No giggles or comments. It all felt very strange. 

Halfway through the movie, Percy started to run his hand down Jason's back slowly. The latter tried not to let it phase him. Eventually it did. A shiver ran down his spine, hairs standing on end. 

“Uh, Perce. Could you stop that? Please.” His voice was almost squeaky. 

Percy blinked at him, a smirk on his lips. “No.” 

Jason groaned, face planted on Percy's chest. The straining in his pants was growing uncomfortable and the shivers down his spine were unbearable.  A growl escaped his mouth and he, very unceremoniously, pressed his mouth with Percy’s. It was heated and sloppy, hands everywhere.  They didn't know how but they made it to Percy's room. They fell on the bed, shirts already off. Jason's thoughts were running so fast, he didn't have time to think to be embarrassed by the want and need. They were hungry for one another, biting and scratching where they could reach. Jason might have been an omega, but he was a fierce as an alpha in bed. Their pants were gone along with their underwear. The room was filled with moans and groans. Jason hadn't felt what an orgasm was in too many years. 

He came with a scream, Percy's fangs digging into his scent gland. His world went white for a moment, eyes rolling back, before coming back to his senses with a gasp. Percy was calling his name worriedly. 

“Fuck, you scared me.” Percy huffed, hands on Jason's cheeks. 

Jason reached up to his neck and hissed when he felt the tender skin on his neck. Percy was grinning down at him, adoration in his face. 

“Well, aren't you forgetting something?” Percy bared his neck and with too much giddiness Jason sunk his fangs in Percy's neck. Percy came with a loud groan, covering Jason's stomach with his cum. 

Coming down from their high, Jason realized how messy his stomach was. “I need a shower.” He sounded exhausted. 

Percy hummed and pulled Jason to the bathroom. After cleaning themselves, Percy filled the bathtub where they sat down, staring at one another. 

“You're gorgeous.” Jason blurted out, neck turning pink. 

Percy chuckled as Jason hid his face in his hands. “Don't get embarrassed.” He pulled Jason closer. “I think you're pretty fucking gorgeous.”

Jason wanted to low key drown himself. If only he could die that easily. He slept in Percy's bed that night, not wanting to be away from his mate on the first night.

The next morning, he decided it was time to clean the guest house. He hadn't cleaned it in a while and it looked like a pig sty. 

He felt weird. He had been on suppressants for so long, he had forgotten what it was like to wake up sporting a morning wood. It didn't help that Percy was sleeping next to him, scent making him dizzy. He had to physically untangle himself from his mate because he had things to do. 

It didn't matter what Jason did. His dick wouldn't go down and he was getting annoyed. He jerked off in the shower, twice, water cold as possible. It didn't work. His pants were uncomfortable and too tight. With a pinch of desperation and embarrassment, he called Percy. 

“Hi, Golden Boy.” Percy sounded fond making Jason's inside squirm.

It was a stupid nickname but he loved it.

“It's not going down.”

The other end was quiet for a moment. “What's do you mean  _ it's not going down _ ?” 

“My dick, Percy. I took a cold shower, jerked off twice. It's not working.” He groaned in annoyance.

“Do you think you can wait for a moment? I'll be there in a bit. Hold on.”

Percy hung up making Jason frown. He waited on the couch, facing the ceiling because it was the least uncomfortable position. He didn't know how long he stared until Percy arrived.

“Jay?” 

Percy's voice made Jason sit up and turn his head to the side. “What were you-”

Percy literally pounced on Jason, nearly tipping the sofa over. Jason yelped, holding onto Percy's shoulders. 

“What the fuck, Perce? You could've-” A moan escaped his lips as Percy kissed him. He gripped dark hair between his fingers, moaning in Percy’s  mouth. “Room?”

“Room.”

They stumbled through the hallway, not being able to take their hands or mouths off each other. Jason was growing desperate as he pushed Percy on the bed and climbed on top of him. Shirts were discarded, hands roaming everywhere they could reach. 

The werewolf let out a sharp whine as Percy grabbed his crotch. “Percy.” He whined. 

Percy latched his mouth on Jason's collar bone and sucked, making the latter sigh. He groped Jason's as in his hands, squeezing and slapping until Jason keened. Satisfied with the purple-reddish spot, he nearly ripped Jason's pants off along with his boxers. 

With a grunt, Jason was on his back, Percy's face between his legs. Jason moaned as Percy swallowed him whole on the first attempt. Percy sucked him with fervor, moaning himself, clearly enjoying it. Jason covered his mouth, trying not to be too loud. His other hand gripped Percy's hair tightly. The latter let go of Jason's dick with a pop. He was grinning devilishly and before Jason could protest, Percy was lapping at his hole.  Jason gasped loudly, eyes rolling back. He was oversensitive. He'd never been touched like  _ that  _ before. He went to reach for his cock but Percy slapped his hand away. Jason whined pitifully. He wanted to come. Soon.

Jason inhaled sharply as Percy slipped a finger inside. “Oh, fuck.” He groaned as Percy sucked the tip of his cock. “P-Percy I'm gonna - _fuck_. Shit.” He didn't get to finish his sentence. He came right into Percy's mouth. The Lycan hummed and swallowed the bitter liquid. 

Jason left like a noodle. He couldn't feel his legs and his mind was fuzzy. He came to his senses when he heard Percy groaning above him. He opened his eyes and saw Percy jerking off. Before he could do anything, Percy was coming on him.

Jason's mind was still fuzzy when Percy looked up at him, tired grin on his face. 

“Better?”

Jason let out a breathy ‘yes’ before blacking out. 

When he woke up, Percy was watching him. “You're a fucking creep.” He mumbled. 

“Did you know, that when newly mated, they usually get really horny and spend most of the first week fucking?”

Jason flushed. “No. I never mated before.” He shrugged as if it were nothing. He knew it was pitiful to never mate before. He just was never comfortable with the people he went out with. Jason was usually the one who broke it off. The people just wanted him for knotting, he wasn't invested or they weren't invested. It was a messy trip, but worth it.

“Wait. Hold on. _I'm_ your first mate?” Jason nodded meekly. “God, you're fucking adorable.” Percy groaned before attacking Jason with kisses. Laughter filled the room and it was the greatest Jason had ever felt.

“Hey, Perce, on a serious note. I really hope Belle takes this well.” He seemed nervous, fiddling with Percy's fingers. 

“Jay, she called you Papa a month into working for me. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic.”

“But, now I have to find another job.” Jason pouted.

“Well, yeah. But I mean, I'm sure you'll find one. You're great at what you do.” Percy cupped Jason's cheek, brushiing his thumb over Jason's cheek bone.

Jason smiled at him fondly. “You're the greatest, Percy Jackson.” He cupped Percy's cheek and kissed him softly. 

When Annabeth’s parents dropped Belle off, they sat her down on the couch after showering her with kisses. 

“Belle,” Percy started, “Jason and I have something important to tell you.” She looked between them, sea-green eyes curious. “Mr. Jason and I are together.”

After processing her father’s words, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Really?!”

“Yes, Bug.” Jason smiled. 

The little girl shrieked and hugged them tightly. They were relieved to know she was more than fine with it. Jason knew she was going to be, but children were unpredictable. And he kew that from experience.


	11. Chapter 10

Jason's heat was unbearable. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. He had nearly pa ssed out from the pain several times. He needed Percy. And soon.

He was able to call Thalia to take Belle because he didn't think of anyone else before calling Percy.

“Jay? Is everything okay?” Percy sounded worried. Jason wasn’t one to call randomly during the day unless it was a big emergency.”

“Perce. My heat. Hurts.” He let out a moan.

Belle was watching him with terrified eyes. It had hit him from nowhere so the little girl had to watch him go through it until Thalia or Percy arrived. He was trying to keep his breathing under control but it was useless. Pain shot through him everytime he tried to move.

He thought he was going to die.

His phone rang. At least he was conscious enough. _Thalia._ “Belle, can you get the door?” He managed to choke out.

Thalia was quick to scoop Belle up in her arms and cast a spell for her to sleep. She set Belle on the couch and helped Jason stand. He was groaning in pain, tears filling his eyes. He wanted his alpha. They made it to Percy's room and he whined as he buried his face in the pillows, Percy's scent engulfing him. It calmed him down a little, but it wasn’t enough.

He was so lost in the scent, he didn't realize Percy had arrived until he heard a belt buckle hit the floor.

“Jay. Hey, I'm here, baby. Okay? I got you.”

Jason wasted no time in slamming their mouths together. Literally. He didn't register the pain and instead focused on kissing Percy. The latter wasn't one to object.

They spent almost the entire week in bed, Percy complying to every one of Jason's needs. He was tender or rough when he needed to and made sure Jason stayed hydrated and wasn't in too much pain. He had to ask the werewolf many times if he was okay and if he was up to keep going. In the haze of the heat, Jason would say he was fine even if he was close to passing out or if he was in pain.

During the last day, the need to have Percy inside of him every hour was diminishing. It was once every few hours now and he managed to eat a full meal without wanting to jump on Percy’s dick. He felt nasty, no matter how many showers he took. It was his first heat in decades and it was the worst one. His face flushed with the memories of how many times he asked Percy to come inside of him without a condom because he wanted to feel full, even if he wouldn't conceive. It was a wild experience and super weird.

_Stupid Omega brain._

Jason was exhausted to say the least.

He groaned in annoyance when he felt his dick popping up.

“You okay?” Percy asked from the bathroom. He was fresh from the shower and was now shaving. Jason had been watching his back, completely entranced.

“No. One last round?”

Percy turned his head and lust glinted his eyes. “I'll be there in a bit, baby. Use the toy while I get there.”

Jason groaned but reached out for the dildo on the nightstand. He hated it. Percy had been teasing him with it all along and it was infuriating. He sighed as he slipped the dildo into his hole, pushing it in and pulling it slowly. His eyes were trained on Percy in the bathroom. Jason liked the way his ass looked in his boxers.

Percy joined him soon after, hands trailing up and down Jason's legs. He grinned and took the dildo into his hand, pushing in as much as possible. Jason let out a choked gasp. Every time, Percy hit his prostate.

“Fuck, Perce. Just fuck me, please.” He begged, omega side taking over. That was his least favorite part.

“Hmm, what's that?” The rhythm he took was agonizingly slow and Jason knew he wouldn't do anything until he was begging.

“Please, Perce. Fuck my ass. Please. I need your knot.”

Percy was either satisfied or impatient. He shoved down his boxers and groaned as his cock was enveloped in Jason's tight heat. Jason whined when Percy bottomed out. Moans and groans could be heard throughout the house as Percy fucked Jason relentlessly. The sound of skin slapping against each other filled Jason's ears like the greatest song he'd ever heard.

He was clinging onto Percy for dear life as Percy hit his spot over and over again. He was keening, pre-cum dripping from his dick. He didn't know how the _fuck_ it was possible, but Percy arched his back to a weird angle and _sucked Jason's dick._ It was probably his Lycan genetics.

The werewolf came, long and hard into Percy’s mouth. Percy didn't stop there. He was set on making Jason come again. He pulled out and flipped Jason onto his hands and knees before sliding in without a warning. Jason let out a long whine as Percy grabbed his hair and pulled on it. His eyes were rolling back, head in the clouds. He was letting out short bouts of laughter because it was all too good.

“Hmm, just like that, Jay. You love it when I fuck you like this. I love how your ass just begs for my cock. God, you're so hot, baby. Makes me want to fuck you forever.”

Percy snaked a hand under Jason and started to jerk him off. The werewolf’s breaths came out ragged, hands clenching the sheets. His mouth opened in a silent gasp as he came, clenching around Percy and causing his orgasm. The oversensitivity wasn’t registering in Jason’s mind.

Jason fell face first into the mattress, ass still in the air, not caring of the mess under him. Percy really knew how to treat him right. Percy accommodated them so they were spooning while his knot went down.

The blond was asleep in seconds and Percy was content.


	12. Epilogue

Jason hated being blindfolded. The only time he was okay with it was in bed. And barely even then. He was also skeptical of the surprise Percy had for him. The last time Percy had planned one was on Belle’s sixth birthday and it didn't go as planned. 

Percy's shirt had caught fire due to a candle and they ended up in the hospital because the wounds wouldn't heal. He ended up with second degree burns on his arm. 

So now, Jason feared for his life. 

“My gods, relax. It's nothing bad.” Percy laughed as he guided Jason to wherever they were going. 

“I will never relax until I see that everything went well. Remember your daughter’s birthday last year?” 

“Hey, she's our daughter now.” Percy murmured.

Jason grinned. “ _ Our  _ daughter’s birthday last year.”

“I remember that clear as day. Stupid candle.” Percy grumbled. 

“Why is that whenever a surprise is in plans, something goes wrong? No matter to who it's directed to?” 

Percy stopped Jason from walking on and held the blindfold, ready to take it off. “You ready?” 

Jason took a breath and nodded. He blinked at the sunlight in his eyes before slipping on his glasses. His eyes teared up at the sight in front of him. He turned to Percy in utter shock. “Are you serious?” He whispered. 

Percy nodded, hands in his pockets. 

Jason turned back to the small building in front of him. The sign that read  _ Sunshine Daycare  _ made him full on sob. He hugged Percy so tight he thought he would leave the Lycan without breath but Percy hugged back just as tightly. 

“Happy birthday, Jay.” 

Jason let go and looked at the building again. “Can we go in?” 

Percy handed him a pair keys. “It's all yours.” 

Jason remembered when he had the conversation with Percy of wanting to own his own daycare someday and how he was very close to doing so. He only needed a building and the permit. Percy beat him to it. 

He unlocked the front door with shaking hands and opened it with a deep breath. He let out a breathless laugh as he opened the door. Everything that he needed was there: toys, mats where the children could play, items for arts and crafts, seats, tables,  _ everything _ . 

“Do you like it?” Percy wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders. 

“I love it, Perce.” He hugged Percy again, thanking him a million times. 

“You know I'd do anything to make you happy.” 

Tears blurred Jason's eyes as he laughed, feeling the happiest he'd ever felt. He couldn't wait to finally start working his dream job. It was all thanks to one man who he loved and loved him back. 

Jason wiped his eyes and looked around the place more closely. He loved everything. He let out a watery chuckle when he saw the picture of himself and Belle on her birthday before the candle incident. 

“You're the best, Percy Jackson.” He turned to Percy only to smile wider. 

Percy had Belle in his arms. She whispered something to Percy and he set her down. She walked towards Jason hands behind her back.

“Papa?”

“Yes, Bug?” He managed to say through the lump in his throat. 

She handed him a few papers stapled together. Jason broke out in tears when he saw they were adoption papers for Belle. 

“Will become my Papa? Officially?”

Jason choked on his sobs, nodding his head. He hugged her tightly, showering her in affection. He sensed Percy crouching next to them and looked up. 

“So, Mr. Grace,” he started, “will you like to become Mr. Jackson?” Percy held up a silver ring, looking at Jason hopefully. 

A laugh bubbled out of Jason’s mouth, more tears down his cheeks. “Yes.” He sobbed and watched as Percy slipped on the ring. 

So many things happened in one day, Jason felt like he was going to pass out but he was happy. The happiest he had ever been. He was excited for the new chapter in his life. 


End file.
